1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing apparatus in a copier, and more specifically to an apparatus for developing an electrostatic latent image in a magnification-variable copier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional copiers capable of effecting reproduction on a reduced scale, it has been attempted to prevent the development of black frames on portions other than the copying portions reproduced on a reduced scale by irradiating light from a separate source of light onto the portions which do not correspond to the reduced size of the photosensitive member, thereby to reduce the charging potential of such portions so that no developing is carried out. With such a method, however, it has been necessary to provide a separate source of light, it has been required that the separate source of light cause no disturbance for reproduction on an equal scale or on an enlarged scale, and it has been necessary to provide a shield such that the separate source of light not affect the reproducing areas. Therefore, the arrangement of each of such devices has been greatly limited, causing the resulting apparatus to become complex in construction.